


Feierlaunisch

by HollyHop



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/pseuds/HollyHop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne begleitet Thiel zu Vadderns 75. Geburtstag</p><p>Warnung: E ist E ist E und bleibt E</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feierlaunisch

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, nachdem ich zum allerersten Mal in meinem Leben eine Schreibblockade habe (das heißt ich will zwar unbedingt schreiben, kann aber irgendwie nicht), hier mal was zum "Wieder-Reinfinden" ... vielleicht hilft es ja. Plot hat einen Zopf so lang wie der von Vaddern, weil schon tausendmal verwendet, aber das war mir jetzt egal :S

 

 

„Boah, Mann, Vaddern, muss das denn sein?“ Thiel wusste, dass er schon wieder völlig unnötig patzig wurde, aber er hatte wirklich keinen Bock auf sowas.

„Junge, ich weiß, dass du keinen Nerv darauf hast, aber es ist schließlich mein Fünfundsiebzigster und wer weiß wie viele ich davon noch haben werde.“ Er hörte praktisch wie Vaddern ihm über das Telefon zuzwinkerte und Thiel rollte mit den Augen, obwohl er schon ein wenig schuldbewußt war.

„Ja, schon gut, ich komm nachher rüber. Aber nur für ne Stunde oder so.“ Er hatte einfach keine Lust auf diese Unmengen an alternativen Esoterikern, die sich bei Vaddern immer wie zu Hause fühlten und an das ganze Gras, was an dem Abend konsumiert werden würde, wollte er auch nicht denken. Wenn er da in eine Razzia geriet, dann mal Gute Nacht Polizeidienst und Hallo Suspendierung.

Natürlich wusste mittlerweile fast ganz Münster, dass sein Vater den Rauschmitteln nicht ganz abgeneigt war, aber er musste ja nun nicht unbedingt da mit reingezogen werden, auch wenn sein Vater ihm dann wieder Spießertum und Engstirnigkeit vorwarf.

„Kannste ja deinen Macker mitbringen.“ Vadderns Stimme war jetzt herausfordernd und spitzbübisch und Thiel hatte keine Lust ihm die Genugtuung zu geben darauf einzugehen.

„Ja ja, witzig, ich weiß.“ Und damit legte er einfach auf. Als ob die ganze Scheiße mit Boerne nicht schon verworren genug war, hatte sein Vater seit der Sache mit der vorgetäuschten Ehe auch noch angefangen regelmäßig dumme Witze über ihren Beziehungsstatus, der ja eigentlich keiner war, zu machen. Und dabei verstanden sie sich doch genauso schlecht oder gut wie immer. Man stritt sich und man vertrug sich. Immer schön in gleichmäßigem Wechsel, wie die Wellen auf dem Meer. Nur dass Thiels Boot leider irgendwann während der ganzen Sache leckgeschlagen war und er in höchster Gefahr war auf Grund zu laufen.

Wann genau das eigentlich passiert war, konnte er auch nicht so genau sagen, aber der ein oder andere Blick, den Boerne ihm während der ganzen Sache mit Gustav zugeworfen hatte, war ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen und dann war er praktisch gezwungen gewesen darüber nachzudenken, was diese Blicke denn so mit ihm machten. Und unglücklicherweise war er am Ende zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er diese Blicke verdammt gerne mochte und gar nicht wollte, dass Boerne damit aufhörte. Und wenn so dem ein oder anderen Blick auch mal die ein oder andere Berührung folgen würde, dann wäre er auch nicht ganz abgeneigt. Und wie er Boerne das jetzt beibringen sollte, wusste er aber auch nicht. Thiel rollte innerlich mit den Augen – soweit das überhaupt ging.

Immer noch über sein Schicksal grummelnd machte er sich fertig für die Geburtstagsfeier seines Vaters und wollte sich gerade aufs Rad schwingen, als der eben noch begrummelte Professor mit seinem Wagen in die Parklücke direkt vor dem Haus fuhr. Thiel stoppte etwas überrascht und war sich nicht sicher, ob er den anderen jetzt besser schnell ignorierte und losfuhr, bevor es wieder zu einem Streit kam, oder ob er wartete, nett Hallo sagte und danach dann jeder Art von Konflikt aus dem Weg ging oder ob er vielleicht so ganz nebenbei erwähnen sollte, dass er jetzt zum Geburtstag seines Vaters fuhr in der verqueren Hoffnung, dass Boerne sich ihm anschloss.

Während er noch so überlegte, war Boerne schon aus dem Wagen ausgestiegen und kam auf ihn zu.

„Na, der Herr Nachbar? Pflicht oder Kür?“ Und er zeigte mit einem ausgestreckten Finger auf das Fahrrad zwischen Thiels Beinen.

„Pflicht.“ Grummelte Thiel. Sollte er Boerne jetzt sagen, dass er zum Geburtstag seines Vaters fuhr? Würde der andere dann mitkommen wollen? Und wollte er, dass Boerne mitkam? Zu viele Fragen und zu wenig Antworten sammelten sich wie leere Pizzakartons in seinem Kopf und müllten alles voll.

„Oh, dann werde ich wohl auch gebraucht?“ Boerne wollte schon gerade die Autotür wieder aufmachen, da winkte Thiel ab.

„Nee, nicht die Art von Pflicht.“ Er wägte nochmal einen Moment lang ab, ob er Boerne jetzt davon erzählen sollte und dann siegte sein Bedürfnis den heutigen Abend nicht völlig ohne bekannte Gesichter bei seinem Vater verbringen zu müssen. „Ich muss zu Vaddern, der hat doch Geburtstag.“

„Ah, der Herr Thiel Senior wird noch senioriger.“ Jetzt war Boerne wieder in seiner typischen Spaßlaune. Manchmal fragte Thiel sich, ob das an zuviel Wein lag, aber der andere kam ja gerade von der Arbeit und Thiel vermutete, dass der Wein erst den Feierabend seliger machte und nicht schon den Arbeitstag. Oder zumindest hoffte er das.

Sie standen sich einen Moment gegenüber und Thiel wurde unruhig, als Boerne keine Anstalten machte sich ihm aufzudrängen und mit zu seinem Vater fahren zu wollen. Am Ende würde er noch selber Boerne darum bitten müssen mitzukommen, und dass er das nicht über die Lippen bringen würde war ihm eigentlich jetzt schon klar.

Boerne fingerte jetzt ein wenig an seinem Schlüsselbund und Thiel fürchtete, dass der andere bereits nach dem Haustürschlüssel suchte und gleich hineingehen würde. Das musste er irgendwie verhindern.

„Und Sie? Einsamer Abend mit drei Flaschen Wein und Online Dating?“ Zugegebenermaßen war er nicht besonders gut darin, Boerne klarzumachen, was er eigentlich sagen wollte. Und doch hoffte er immer wieder, dass der andere ihn irgendwie verstand.

„Ach wissen Sie, Herr Thiel, wenigstens bin ich noch nicht so vertrocknet, dass ich es nicht mehr versuchen würde.“ Boerne hob kämpferisch sein Kinn, als ob er Thiel herausfordern wollte ihm draufzuschlagen.

„Tja, wenn man’s so nötig hat.“ Rechter Haken, voll getroffen und fast konnte er Boernes Zähne aufeinanderklacken hören.

„Besser als den ganzen Abend als Miesmacher auf der Geburtstagsfeier des eigenen Vaters zu sitzen, der – wie Sie wohl ohne Weiteres zugeben müssen – mehr sexuellen Kontakt hat als wir beide zusammen, und wie ein Spießer an dessen Rauschmittelkonsum herumzukritteln.“ Thiel schwankte innerlich ein wenig. Das hatte gesessen. Boerne wusste, wie man Gegner K.O. schlug.

Und irgendwie war bei ihm auch der Teil mit dem „mehr sexuellen Kontakt als wir beide zusammen“ nicht ganz spurlos vorübergegangen. Auf dem Ohr hatte er wohl ein Glaskinn. Wenn man das so überhaupt sagen konnte. „Wir beide zusammen“ – dieser Satz rollte jetzt wie eine Murmel in seinem Schädel rum und rum, bis er sich wünschte er könnte ihn einfach durch den Mund ausspucken, aber auch diese Murmel würde er runterschlucken müssen. Wie schon so viele. Eigentlich müsste sein Bauch schon voller Murmeln mit Sätzen von Boerne sein, die ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gingen. Jetzt dachte er schon völlig wirr. Und das nur, weil der andere hier vor ihm stand und ihn mit erwartungsvollen Augen ansah, so als wünschte er sich den nächsten verbalen Haken herbei.

Er riss sich wieder zusammen.

„Na ja, vielleicht lern‘ ich ja auch ne nette Frau kennen. Vadderns Bekannte sind da ja relativ ... unbeschwert.“ Wenn Boerne darauf jetzt nicht reagierte, dann war eh alles umsonst.

Der andere betrachtete einen weiteren Moment lang die Schlüssel in seiner Hand und dann straffte er sich merklich.

„Ach, wissen Sie, Herr Thiel, wie wär’s wenn ich einfach mitkomme. Dann können Sie die Zeit nutzen und an mir rummeckern und Ihr Vater hat mal einen Abend Ruhe.“ Na ja, ne glühende Liebeserklärung war das ja jetzt nicht gerade, aber zumindest war Boerne dazwischengegrätscht, als Thiel gedroht hatte sich ohne ihn zu amüsieren und das wertete er schon mal als Erfolg.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Eine halbe Stunde später war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob das hier alles eine so gute Idee gewesen war. Das Licht war schummrig von den vielen Windlichtern und Kerzen, die Vaddern überall angezündet hatte. Hier und da glomm auch die ein oder andere Stehlampe, die aber alle nur von äußerst schwachen Birnen bestückt zu sein schienen.

Das ganze Wohn-/Schlafzimmer/Küchenarrangement war voller Menschen, die alle in mehr oder weniger auffällig gemusterten oder handgewebten Klamotten rumliefen, von oben bis unten tättowiert waren, Rastas und Dreadlocks trugen, so dass er sich schon vorkam, als wäre er ein in den Fünfziger Jahren hängengebliebener Spießer. Aber wer noch mehr herausstach war Boerne, der sich natürlich nicht mehr umgezogen hatte – weshalb auch von einem Anzug in einen anderen wechseln – und mit seiner Aufmachung diverse erstaunte und auch amüsierte Blicke erntete. Und er dadurch gleich mit.

Sie waren zusammen hergefahren und Thiel hatte es nicht vermeiden können in seinem Kopf zu denken, dass er – wie sein Vater so unverfroren angemerkt hatte – seinen Macker mitgebracht hatte. Natürlich wußte er, dass sie kein Paar waren, aber gemeinsam beim Geburtstag seines Vaters aufzutauchen gab ihm ein wenig die Illusion wie es denn wäre ein Paar zu sein. Vermutlich wäre Boerne geschockt und empört, wenn er wüsste was Thiel sich hier so an Dingen vorstellte, aber wie genau Boerne reagieren würde konnte Thiel sich nicht mehr ausmalen, denn in dem Moment zupfte der andere an seinem Jackenärmel und er zuckte zusammen.

Er schaute zu Boerne hoch und der lehnte sich ein wenig zu ihm herunter, ohne ihn aber anzusehen.

„Ich glaub ihr Vater hat die ersten Geschenke schon ausgepackt.“ Und sein Finger zeigte in den hinteren, sehr dunkel gehaltenen Bereich des Wohnzimmers, wo ein winzige Tanzfläche freigeräumt worden war und sein Vater ziemlich eng mit einer brünetten Frau tanzte, die eigentlich schon Thiels Tochter hätte sein können, geschweige denn Vadderns.

Fast hätte er sich wieder umgedreht und wäre direkt wieder gegangen, doch in dem Moment sah sein Vater ihn und winkte rüber. Mit einem viel zu langen Kuss auf die Wange löste er sich von seiner Tanzpartnerin und kam auf sie zu. Thiel hätte sich ohrfeigen können. Jetzt würde sein Vater erst recht nicht mehr mit den blöden Witzen aufhören, weil er ja tatsächlich Boerne zur Feier mitgebracht hatte. Wie hatte er bloß seine Sehnsucht nach einem gemeinsamen Abend die Oberhand gewinnen lassen können über die Vernunft sich in Gegenwart seines Vaters – und aller anderer Menschen die er kannte – je wieder gemeinsam mit Boerne sehen zu lassen? Aber jetzt war es eh zu spät, da musste man halt die Segel in den Wind stellen und auf gute Fahrt hoffen.

„Mensch Junge“, Vaddern kam mit erhobenen Armen auf ihn zu und er warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. Jetzt bloß nicht umarmen. Aber da nahm Vaddern ihn schon in den Arm und obwohl Thiel ziemlich wenig Gegenreaktion zeigte, drückte sein Vater ihn ein wenig, bevor er wieder losließ. „Das ist ja schön, dass ihr gekommen seid.“ Er schüttelte Boerne die Hand, der höflich seine Glückwünsche aussprach, wie ein erwachsener Mensch, während Thiel neben seinem Vater sofort wieder zum mauligen Teenager mutierte. Doch keinen von beiden schien es zu stören, denn Vaddern legte gleich seinen Arm um Boernes Schultern und zog ihn mit sich, vermutlich um die Weinflasche zu köpfen, die Boerne vorhin noch schnell aus dem Keller geholt und mitgebracht hatte.

Thiel kam sich extrem blöd vor auf der Geburtstagsfeier seines eigenen Vaters rumzustehen wie ein Bauarbeiter auf einem Augenarztkongress, aber jetzt war er schon mal hier und außer das sein Vater „schön, dass ihr gekommen seid“ gesagt hatte, war es ja auch zu keinem Streit oder unerwünschten Anzüglichkeiten gekommen.

Er seufzte einmal und begab sich dann erstmal in der Küche auf die Suche nach einem Bier. Im Kühlschrank wurde er fündig. Dieser schien im allgemeinen nur Bier zu enthalten, fein säuberlich gestapelt, wobei vorher alle anderen Lebensmittel entfernt worden sein mussten und auch eines der Zwischenfächer fehlte. Thiel zuckte einmal mit den Schultern und nahm sich eine Flasche raus.

Mit der geöffneten Flasche in einer Hand und der anderen in der Hosentasche vergraben, sah er sich ein wenig um, konnte aber unter den ganzen Menschen, die teils in Grüppchen, teils in Pärchen über die ganze sichtbare Wohnfläche verteilt standen und saßen, kein bekanntes Gesicht erkennen. Er beschloss sich einfach einen Platz zu suchen, auf dem er den Rest des Abends verbringen konnte, ohne dass er sich zwischen den ganzen Menschen hin- und herbewegen musste.

Gerade als er an Vadderns Sofa vorbeiging, standen zwei Mitvierzigerinnen in langen Wickelkleidern auf und machten sich auf den Weg in Richtung der offenen Gartentür. Thiel nutzte die Gelegenheit und ließ sich in die Sofaecke fallen. Perfekt. Hier saß er gemütlich und selbst wenn sich jemand neben ihn setzen sollte, dann nur auf einer Seite und er würde sich nicht zwischen zwei Leuten hin und her wenden müssen. Er legte den Arm auf die Sofalehne und nahm noch einen Schluck aus seinem Bier. Ja, so könnte es gehen.

Nach einer Weile sah er den wilden Haarschopf der Staatsanwältin auf der Terrasse und eine fuchtelnde Hand, die eine glimmende Zigarette hielt. War ja klar, dass die auch hier war. Seit der Sache damals hatte sein Vadder die Klemm immer mal wieder eingeladen und der Kontakt war nie so ganz eingeschlafen, auch wenn Thiel lieber nicht so genau wissen wollte, was für Kontakt die beiden noch so hatten ...

Er schaute immer noch nach draußen auf Frau Klemm, die unter anderem mit den beiden Damen zusammenstand, die ihm vor einer Weile den Platz auf dem Sofa frei gemacht hatten, als ein Jackett in seinem Blickfeld erschien und den Blick auf Frau Klemm verdeckte. Na super, der hatte ihm ja jetzt noch gefehlt. Boerne ließ sich auf dem Sofa direkt neben ihm nieder und öffnete den Knopf an seinem Sakko. Der Rand des Sakkos streifte ein wenig über Thiels Jeans und er spürte, wie seine Beine automatisch Gänsehaut bildeten, ohne dass er das steuern konnte. Verdammter Mist.

Boerne hatte schon ein Glas mit Rotwein in der Hand und machte sich jetzt daran mit ihm anzustoßen. Er drehte sich ein wenig auf ihn zu und stieß dabei mit dem Knie an Thiels, was dazu führte, dass Thiel nur in der Lage war irgendwas unverständliches auf Boernes „Na, dann mal Prost!“ zu brummeln und seine Bierflasche leicht anzuheben, so dass Boerne mit seinem Glas daranstoßen konnte. Warum verlor er eigentlich immer Nerven und Sprachvermögen, wenn der andere ihm zu nahe kam?

„Na, das ist doch eine sehr interessant gemischte Feier.“ Boernes Stimme war heiter und er versprühte wieder einmal diesen etwas übertriebenen Enthusiasmus, der Thiel abwechselnd auf die Nerven ging und ihn faszinierte.

„Mh.“ Thiel war nicht wirklich zum Reden zu Mute.

„Ich habe gerade mit einer Dame gesprochen, die schon seit einem halben Jahr ihre Haare nicht mehr mit Shampoo wäscht, weil sie auf die selbstreinigenden Kräfte ihres Haupthaares vertraut.“ Boerne verzog ein wenig den Mund. „Aber um ehrlich zu sein muss ich gestehen, dass ich die strähnigen Fusseln auf ihrem Kopf sowieso nicht mehr als Haare identifiziert hätte. Als sie dann anfing sich mit einem Essstäbchen am Hinterkopf zu kratzen, habe ich beschlossen mich lieber wieder _Ihrer_ frisch geduschten Gegenwart anzuvertrauen.“ Boerne lehnte sich ein wenig auf ihn zu und Thiel lehnte sich ein wenig weg. Besser so.

In dem Moment kam Frau Klemm auf das Sofa zu auf dem sie saßen und Thiel spürte, wie Boerne enger an ihn heranrückte, um Platz zu machen für die Staatsanwältin. Das war definitiv nicht gut. Boernes Oberschenkel hatte jetzt längsseits an seinem festgemacht und sein geöffnetes Jackett hing ein wenig über Thiels Hose und streifte hin und her, als Boerne die Staatsanwältin begrüßte und sich nach ihrem Befinden erkundigte. Thiel versuchte weiterhin gleichmäßig zu atmen. Konnte der andere ja nicht wissen, dass ihn diese unerwartete Nähe innerlich so aus dem Ruder laufen ließ.

Boerne unterhielt sich jetzt scherzend und fröhlich mit Frau Klemm und Thiel überlegte, ob er einfach aufstehen und sich woanders hinsetzen sollte. Sein Blick schweifte durch den Raum und er sah, dass jede einigermaßen waagerechte und auch einige ungeeignete Oberflächen bereits mit lachenden, trinkenden und in lebensverändernde Konversationen eingebundenden Menschen besetzt waren. Sein Vater schien ebenso wie Boerne halb Münster zu kennen, nur dass das hier genau die andere Hälfte war. Bis auf Frau Klemm natürlich, die sozusagen die Schnittmenge zwischen den beiden Gruppen bildete.

Thiel entschied sich von daher einfach sitzen zu bleiben, weil Aufstehen bedeuten würde, dass er den Rest des Abends stehend verbringen musste, wie bei der Reise nach Jerusalem, und der Gedanke behagte ihm überhaupt nicht. Außerdem war es ja nicht so, dass er ungern hier so gegen Boerne gedrängt saß, es war nur so, dass er fürchtete, dass er ein wenig zu gerne hier so gegen Boerne gedrängt saß.

„ ... nicht wahr, Thiel?“ Boerne hatte sich jetzt wieder ein wenig zu ihm hingedreht und sah ihn an. Thiel versuchte nachträglich noch schnell zu rekonstruieren, worum es in der Konversation gegangen war, die Boerne gerade mit Frau Klemm führte, während sein Gehirn als einziges Boernes leicht hin- und herreibenden Oberschenkel an seinem wahrgenommen hatte.

„Äh, was?“ Na toll, jetzt hatte sein Mund mal wieder vergessen Schmiere zu stehen und verraten, dass sein Gehirn woanders gewesen war.

„Die Internet Trickbetrüger letzte Woche in der Zeitung. Darüber hatten wir doch auch noch gesprochen. Haben Sie schon Alzheimer? Die waren tatsächlich noch nicht einmal volljährig. Unglaubliche Dreistigkeit.“ Und damit hatte Boerne sich schon wieder weggedreht und sprach weiter mit Frau Klemm. Thiel kam sich reichlich bescheuert vor, aber in der Stimme des anderen hatte keine Härte gelegen, keine Boshaftigkeit. Die Beleidigung war einfach nur aus reiner Gewohnheit mit eingeflossen. So wie sie halt oft miteinander sprachen.

Thiel nahm noch einen Schluck aus seinem Bier. Er würde haushalten müssen, wenn er nicht bald aufstehen wollte, um sich Nachschub zu holen. Und aufstehen wollte er ganz sicher nicht. Obwohl ihn nach dem Bier sicher auch bald die Blase drücken würde und er würde aufstehen müssen. Zwickmühle. Na ja, er konnte ja aufstehen und Boerne bitten seinen Platz freizuhalten. Obwohl er nicht wusste, ob der andere so etwas tun würde. Und vor allem wusste er nicht, ob die wilde Meute hier in Vadderns Gartenhaus sich nicht einfach darüber hinwegsetzen würde, wenn ihnen da so ein Spießer ankam und seinen Platz freigehalten haben wollte. Na ja, bald würde er es riskieren müssen.

Momentan fühlte er sich extrem blöd, weil er von Boerne nur den Hinterkopf sah und von Frau Klemm nur die Haare, die sich wie eine Aureola um Boernes Kopf rankten, als die beiden miteinander sprachen. Er nahm den letzten Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche, beschloss, dass es scheißegal war, ob er den Rest des Abends stehen musste und dass es Boerne vermutlich sowas von egal war, ob er jetzt neben ihm saß oder nicht und stemmte sich aus den Kissen hoch. Er murmelte was von mal eben Nachschub holen und Boerne schaute ihn nur halb an, drehte sich dann aber sofort wieder weg, während Frau Klemm sich eine frische Zigarette ansteckte. Na toll, der interessierte sich sowas von überhaupt nicht für ihn. Das war ja ermutigend.

„Ach Thiel“, Thiel war schon fast vier Schritte weg, als Boerne ihn zurückrief. Thiel drehte sich um und Boerne hielt ihm sein leeres Weinglas hin. „Mögen Sie mir was mitbringen? Den trockenen Roten, wenn noch welcher da ist.“ Thiel biss die Zähne zusammen und griff nach dem Glas. Na super, jetzt wurde er auch noch als Aushilfskellner missbraucht. Boerne drehte sich wieder weg.

Thiel schlurfte in die Küche und riss den Kühlschrank auf.

„Da is nix mehr drin.“ Sein Vater tauchte hinter ihm auf und zeigte mit einer Zigarette, die verdächtig wie ein Fernrohr geformt war auf den Kühlschrank. Thiel knallte die Tür wieder zu. Kein Bier mehr? Was sollte das denn?

„Der Rest ist oben in der Wanne.“ Vadderns Daumen schnellte zweimal Richtung Decke. Thiels Augen folgten dem Daumen und er nickte geschlagen. Na gut, er hatte sowieso auf Toilette gehen wollen. Immer noch genervt von Boerne, der ihm keine Beachtung schenkte, stapfte er die Treppe rauf und ging ins Badezimmer. Auf dem Weg musste er sich an einem knutschenden Pärchen vorbeidrücken und gerade, als er ins Bad gehen wollte, kam ein ziemlich verlottert aussehender Typ mit zwei Flaschen Bier in der Hand heraus und zwinkerte ihm zu. Thiel nickte genervt. Dann schloss er die Tür hinter sich und für einen glorreichen Moment war Stille. Die Musik von unten klang nur dumpf ins Badezimmer herein und er atmete einmal tief durch.

War ja nicht Boernes Schuld, dass Thiel immer so unruhig wurde, wenn der andere ihn irgendwie berührte. Meistens vermied er ja schon jeglichen Körperkontakt, weil er wusste, dass Boerne ihn mit einer Hand auf der Schulter, oder einem Zusammenstoß ihrer Ellbogen schon so verwirren konnte, dass er Dinge dachte, die er lieber nicht denken wollte. Jahrelang hatte das super funktioniert. Einfach nicht dran denken. Aber während des vielen Nicht-dran-denkens hatte er einfach unfassbar viel Zeit damit verbracht daran zu denken. Boernes Hand auf seiner Schulter. Ein Daumen, der leicht auf und ab streichelte. Zuneigung.

Thiel klappte den Toilettendeckel hoch. Warum hörte der andere einfach nicht damit auf ihm Zuneigung entgegen zu bringen? Eigentlich hatte er doch klar gemacht, dass diese nicht willkommen war. Immer wieder hatte er Boerne zurecht gewiesen. Hatte ihm befohlen die Finger von ihm zu lassen und immer wieder setzte sich der andere darüber hinweg. Bis Thiel irgendwann gemerkt hatte, dass sein Mund zwar die richtigen Worte sprach, aber seine Augen heimlich hinter seinem Rücken ... oder so ähnlich ... ganz andere Dinge gesagt hatten. Vermutlich Dinge, die Boerne darin bestärkt hatten, das es in Ordnung war Thiel anzufassen, sich bei den Ermittlungen reinzudrängen und zu allen möglichen und unmöglichen Tageszeiten bei ihm aufzutauchen und sich in sein Leben einzumischen. Und jetzt war Boerne in seinem Leben so groß geworden, dass er sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr rausdrängen ließ. Und vielleicht schob Thiel auch nicht mehr so stark.

Er zog die Spülung und wandte sich der Badewanne zu. Vaddern hatte die Flaschen einfach kunterbunt durcheinander ins kalte Wasser gelegt und Thiel hatte einige Mühe ein Bier, das ihm schmecken würde, herauszusuchen. Vielleicht sollte er gleich zwei mitnehmen? Aber dann würde er in einer Stunde wieder hier stehen und auf Vadderns Spülkasten starren. Na ja, egal. Thiel nahm sich zwei Flaschen raus und trabte wieder runter ins Wohnzimmer ... wenn man den großen Raum, der gleichzeitig als Wohn- und Schlafzimmer diente, so nennen konnte.

Als er wieder zurück zum Sofa kam, stoppte er. Mist, wo hatte er eigentlich Boernes Weinglas gelassen, das er hatte auffüllen sollen? Vermutlich irgendwo in der Küche abgestellt. Ach scheißegal, sollte der andere sich doch selber kümmern. Frau Klemm war mittlerweile woanders hin entschwunden und Boerne in die Ecke des Sofas gerutscht, in der Thiel vorher gesessen hatte. Neben ihm saß ... sein Vater. Na toll. Die beiden unterhielten sich angeregt und erst als Thiel näher kam stoppte die Unterhaltung. Boerne sah zu ihm auf.

„Ah, Thiel, ich hab gerade Ihrem Vater ...“ Boerne nahm die beiden Bierflaschen in Thiels Hand wahr. „Oh, ich hatte eigentlich lieber Wein ...“ Er stoppte erneut. „Na gut, ist ja auch egal. Dann geben Sie mal her.“ Und er nahm Thiel eine der Bierflaschen aus der Hand und begutachtete das Etikett. Thiel beschloss sich demonstrativ zwischen Boerne und Vaddern zu setzen, damit er diesmal nicht wieder von der Konversation ausgeschlossen am Rand saß, wie ein Hallimasch an einer Buchenrinde.

„Und, Vaddern? Haste wieder dein ganzes Geld ins Kraut gesetzt?“ Dabei zeigte er auf Vadderns Hand, die immer noch das – mittlerweile nur noch halb so große – Fernrohr hielt.

„Es ist mein Geburtstag und außerdem geht dich das nix an, was ich mit meinem Geld mache. Frag ich dich, warum du jedes zweite Wochenende nach Hamburg fahren musst, um ein paar Idioten beim Rumlaufen auf dem Rasen zuzusehen?“ Vaddern klang genervt, aber Thiel wusste, dass das – ebenso wie Boernes kleine Spitzen – einfach zu ihrem Umgangston gehörte. Neben ihm versuchte der andere gerade vergeblich die Bierflasche aufzubrechen. Thiel nahm Boerne ungeduldig die Flasche aus der Hand und öffnete ihm den Verschluss mit seiner eigenen Flasche und reichte sie dann an Boerne zurück, der ihn etwas verdutzt anschaute. Währenddessen hatte Thiel sich aber schon wieder seinem Vater zugewandt und Boerne konnte mal sehen wie blöd das war am Rand auf einem Dreiersofa zu sitzen.

Doch der andere ließ sich nicht so beirren, wie Thiel es vorher getan hatte und lehnte sich einfach ganz frech in die Konversation mit rein, wobei er mit dem Oberkörper an Thiels Schulter und mit seinem Arm auf der Sofalehne hinter Thiels Kopf zu liegen kam, was bei Thiel schon wieder diese unerwünschte Wärme hervorrief.

„Ich liege ihrem Sohn ja auch schon seit Jahren in den Ohren, dass er sich doch lieber den Preußen Münster Anhängern anschließen soll und sich damit die ständigen Fahrten erspart und außerdem kann man Fußball doch auch im Fernsehen genießen.“

Jetzt drehte sich Thiel ein wenig zu Boerne hin, was die Wärme von Boernes Arm in seinem Nacken nicht besser machte.

„Das ist doch nicht das gleiche. Mann, Boerne. Fußball ist live im Stadion einfach besser. Sie haben doch keine Ahnung wovon Sie reden.“

Thiel wollte sich gerade wieder seinem Vater zuwenden, als Boerne ihn mit seiner Bierflasche in der Hand am Arm anstupste. Das war ein gänzlich unbekanntes Gefühl und Thiels Gehirn stoppte einen Moment lang. Seine Augen gingen nach unten auf Boernes Hand, welche die Flasche umklammert hielt und jetzt ein wenig hin und her schwenkte. Die andere Hand lag immer noch hinter ihm und er hatte das unbändige Bedürfnis sich anzulehnen. Vielleicht war es doch gut, dass er eins von den Bieren abgegeben hatte. Hätte er sie beide noch getrunken, wer weiß, was er dann heute abend getan hätte.

„Ach Thiel,“ Boerne stupste ihn erneut ein wenig an und gestikulierte dann mit der Flasche. „Lärmende, ungehobelte, betrunkene Fußballfans. Der Gestank von altem Frittenfett, Urin und ausgekotztem Bier. Jeden Meter angerempelt werden und sich in der Masse kaum bewegen können. Auf der Tribüne frieren und am Ende schüttet einem jemand noch sein Bier über die Hose. Das ist doch kein Spaß.“

Jetzt drehte sich Thiel ganz zu ihm rum und ließ seinen Vater auf der anderen Seite in Ruhe rauchen.

„Ach, und ihre parfumgeschwängerten, in zu kleine Abendkleider gepressten Societywürste sind da besser, oder was? Frauen mit unsäglich hochtoupierten Haaren und überladenem Schmuck, die sich mit teurem Sekt die Kante geben, damit sie nicht mit ihren rotgesichtigen, koksenden Männern schlafen müssen, die sich eh lieber mit ihren jungen Sekretärinnen vergnügen und die den ganzen Tag eine Floskel nach der anderen von sich geben, damit sie bloß niemals die Wahrheit sagen müssen. Nämlich das ihr Leben so leer ist wie ein Luftballon.“

„Na na, Thiel, jetzt werden sie mal nicht ausfallend.“ Boerne dipste ihn erneut mit einem Zeigefinger an.

„Was heißt hier ausfallend? Ich sag’s nur wie es ist.“ Thiel zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche. Gut, dass er die zum Festhalten hatte, sonst wäre es ihm jetzt ganz schön unangenehm so eng an Boerne zu sitzen, dass sein Oberschenkel brannte und er die verschiedenen Farben in den Augen des anderen sehen konnte, die sich im flackernden Licht wie hypnotisierende Räder drehten.

Irgendwann musste sein Vater aufgestanden und weggegangen sein, aber er hatte es nicht mitbekommen. Er und Boerne waren vom Fußball zum Golfen, von der Oper zum Rockkonzert, vom Theater zu Festivals, von WGs zur Bundeswehr und von der Uni zur Arbeit gewechselt und hatten sich Lebensgeschichten und –geschichtchen in endlosen Kapiteln von der Seele geredet. Und Boernes Arm lag immer noch um seine Schulter und er wollte es auch nicht anders. Und das Bier war längst leer und ihre Köpfe voll. Voll voneinander. Und Thiel spürte, das von Boerne jetzt eine Wärme ausging, die nichts mit seinem Körper zu tun hatte, sondern die aus seinen Augen floss.

Irgendwann hatte der andere seine leere Bierflasche auf dem Tisch vor ihnen abgestellt und Thiel hielt sich immer noch verzweifelt an seiner fest, weil er fürchtete wenn er sie losließ, dann würden seine Hände möglicherweise etwas anderes anfassen. Boernes Knie lag jetzt ein wenig an seinem Oberschenkel, weil der andere sich zu ihm hin gedreht hatte. Das Gewicht drückte ihm schwer auf die Seele, obwohl das Bein ja eigentlich viel weiter unten lag. Boernes Mund formte Wort um Wort und Thiel nahm gar nicht mehr richtig wahr, was da gesprochen wurde. Er folgte nur den Bewegungen der Lippen, die er so wahnsinng gerne mal spüren würde.

„Und deshalb hat mein Vater nie wirklich Respekt für meine Entscheidung gehabt in die Rechtsmedizin zu gehen, anstatt irgendwann mal Chefarzt in einem großen Klinkum zu werden. Das hat er mir nie verziehen. Und ich mir vielleicht auch nicht.“ Boerne schaute wieder hoch, nachdem er die letzten paar Minuten mit seinen eigenen Händen geredet hatte. Und Thiel hätte jetzt etwas Richtiges sagen müssen. Etwas, das beruhigte, das dem anderen versicherte, dass er die richtige Entscheidung für sich und für sein eigenes Leben und nicht für das seines Vaters getroffen hatte, aber es kam nichts. Seine Augen lagen einfach nur in Boernes und sie schauten sich an. Lasen Geschichten in den Augen, die ihnen nicht über die Lippen kommen wollten.

Einen langen Moment passierte nichts, außer dass sie sich ansahen und dann schien Boerne seinen ganzen Mut zusammen zu nehmen, senkte seinen Blick und berührte mit seinem Zeigefinger ganz zart Thiels Knie. Thiels Augen schossen hinunter zu seiner Jeans, die plötzlich in Flammen stand. Boerne schien einen Wutausbruch oder etwas ähnliches zu erwarten, denn er kniff ein wenig die Lippen zusammen aber Thiel bewegte sich nicht. Fast war die Berührung nicht spürbar, aber Thiel kam sich vor, als würde der andere mit einem brennenden Ast über seine nackte Haut fahren. Seine Augen waren auf dem Anblick von Boernes Finger auf dem Stoff seiner Jeans festgenagelt und er musste den Mund öffnen, um noch genug Sauerstoff in die Lungen zu bekommen.

Da von seiner Seite aus bislang kein Widerspruch gekommen war, streichelten jetzt mehrere sanfte Fingerspitzen unfassbar weich über die etwas ausgewaschene Jeans knapp über seinem Knie. Boerne traute sich nicht in Thiels Gesicht zu schauen und beobachtete stattdessen seine eigenen Finger, wie sie über den blauen Stoff strichen. Thiel blickte ebenfalls auf die Hand, die jetzt anfing warme weiche Kreise auf seiner Hose zu fahren. Und er spürte, wie die Erregung in ihm aufstieg und seinen Körper zum Kribbeln brachte.

Keiner von beiden traute sich hochzusehen. Blickkontakt konnte jetzt alles kaputt machen. Thiel hörte den anderen laut durch den Mund atmen und sein eigenes Herz wummerte in seinen Ohren. Sie waren gerade dabei völliges Neuland zu betreten. Thiel konnte nicht sprechen, konnte sich kaum bewegen. Ließ Boernes schmale, fast zarte Finger über seinen Oberschenkel gleiten und er spürte, wie der andere ein wenig näher an ihn heranrückte. Lehnte sich ihm mit immer noch gesenktem Kopf entgegen, bis sie sich an der Stirn berührten. Wagte es nicht den Blick zu heben. Traute sich nicht mit seinen Augen diese Situation wirklich werden zu lassen. Solange sie sich nicht anschauten, dann war es fast, als ob sie es nicht taten. Als ob Boerne ihn nicht mit schüchternen Fingern streichelte, schweigend von Liebe sprach.

Dann spürte Thiel, dass Boernes Hand hinter seinem Rücken sich bewegt haben musste, denn da waren plötzlich Finger in seinen Haaren. Direkt im Nacken. Finger die auf und ab fuhren und sich in die kurzen Haare schoben und jetzt endlich hob er sein Kinn. Dann spürte er, wie er gezogen wurde. Ganz sanft. Und er konnte nichts tun. Gar nichts. Seine Augen fielen zu und Boernes Lippen suchten seine und er hielt sich immer noch verzweifelt an seiner Bierflasche fest.

Die Hand war zurück auf seinem Oberschenkel und massierte ein ganz klein wenig sein Bein. Die andere fuhr aus den Haaren auf seine Wange. Streichelte. Und Boernes Lippen verbanden sich wieder und wieder mit seinen. Und er tat das, was er schon immer in solchen Situationen getan hatte. Auf Partys in schlecht beleuchteten Kellern bei Kumpels aus der Schule, auf Wochenendseminaren während seiner Ausbildung zum Kommissar, auf lange zurückliegenden Geburtstagsfeiern und Festivals. Er küsste zurück.

Warmer Atem in seinem Mund, weiche Zungen, die aneinander strichen und Thiel hatte keine Ahnung, wie das alles passiert war. War ihm aber auch egal. Er hatte noch nie einen Mann geküsst, aber das war ihm auch egal. Und dass er hier bei seinem Vater auf dem Sofa saß, umringt von Dutzenden von fremden und einigen gar nicht so fremden Menschen und sich von Boerne küssen ließ, während er immer noch krampfhaft seine Bierflasche festhielt, war ihm auch egal.

Sein Atem ging jetzt unrhythmisch und er wusste, dass zusammen mit dem Blut warme Erregung durch seine Adern floß. Boernes Küsse wurden drängender und er ließ sich drängen, ließ sich ein wenig gegen die Rücklehne des Sofas pressen. Ließ Boernes Hand seine Haare gegen den Strich bürsten und die andere seinen runden Bauch streicheln.

„Na, das ist ja mal ne Überraschung.“ Kam die Stimme der Staatsanwältin schon etwas schleppend von irgendwo und dann spürte er ein Gewicht schwerfällig auf der anderen Seite neben ihm aufs Sofa sacken. Automatisch zuckte er von Boerne weg, wäre am Liebsten aufgesprungen und weggelaufen, aber Boernes Arm lag weiterhin besitzergreifend über seinem Bauch und außerdem war es für’s Leugnen jetzt eh schon viel zu spät. Also blieb er einfach sitzen und versuchte in seinem Kopf so zu tun, als wäre Frau Klemm gar nicht da. Das klappte nur mäßig gut.

„Ah, die Frau Staatsanwältin.“ Boerne lehnte sich leicht an Thiel vorbei zu Frau Klemm hinüber, nahm aber seine Hand nicht von Thiels Bauch und war offensichtlich auch nicht gewillt hier irgendwelche dummen Ausreden zu erfinden und ein wenig beeindruckte diese unbekümmerte Art Thiel ja auch. Er wäre jetzt am Liebsten im Sofa verschwunden und am Besten auch gleich aus der Erinnerung jedes Menschen, dem er hier in Vadderns Haus oder je in seinem Leben begegnet war, aber Boerne machte die Peinlichkeit des Knutschend-auf-dem-Sofa-erwischt-werdens ein wenig erträglicher, in dem er so tat, als wäre das alles völlig normal und nicht der Rede wert.

„Haben Sie die frische Nachtluft draußen genossen und dann für alle anderen mit ihrem Zigarettenqualm verpestet?“ Boah, der hatte ja Nerven. Wie Stahlseile würde er jetzt sagen, aber Boerne hatte ihm mal erklärt, dass die Fäden der Spinnenseide im Vergleich mit Stahlseilen viermal so belastbar sind, wenn man das mal raufrechnet. Also hatte Boerne echt Nerven wie Spinnennetze. Obwohl das blöd klang.

Nicht dass er sich hier für irgendwas schämen müsste. Eigentlich. War doch was ganz Natürliches sich zu einem anderen Menschen hingezogen zu fühlen und ein bisschen knutschen hieß ja jetzt auch noch lange nicht, dass sie jetzt gleich eine lebenslange Beziehung ... ach Scheiße, was erzählte er sich hier eigentlich für einen Mist? Genau das wollte er doch. Mit Boerne den Rest seines Lebens verbringen. Hatte er doch schon lange gewollt. Nur eben nicht gedacht, dass der andere das auch wollte. Na ja, wobei das ja auch noch gar nicht feststand, was Boerne jetzt genau wollte. Vielleicht war der ja nur ein wenig beschwipst und wollte nur knutschen.

„Und ich wüsste auch nicht, dass es Pflicht wäre sich vorher die Genehmigung des Vaters einholen zu müssen.“ Boerne klang ein wenig vergrätzt und Thiel schaltete wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Moment. Worum ging es gerade bei der Unterhaltung hier nebendran?

„Hey, hey,“ Thiel mischte sich jetzt endlich auch ein. „Können wir das bitte nicht hier durch den Raum schreien, ja? Das ist Privatsache.“

„Mh,“ die Klemm schaute ihn schmunzelnd von oben nach unten an. „Ich glaube jeder hier im Raum hat die ‚Privatsache‘ schon hinreichend mitbekommen.“ Und damit steckte sie sich wiederum eine Zigarette an. Die wievielte an diesem Abend das sein mochte konnte Thiel nur schätzen.

Er drehte sich zu Boerne und nickte in Richtung Tür.

„Lass ma fahr’n.“ Und damit stand er auf und ging raus ohne sich von seinem Vater zu verabschieden. Und er drehte sich auch nicht zu Boerne um, weil er wusste, dass der andere ihm folgen würde. Schweigend fuhren sie nach Hause, aber im Kofferraum lagen schon mehrere Kisten mit stundenlangen Gesprächen darüber, wie es jetzt weiter gehen sollte und wenn Thiel eins hasste, dann war es über Gefühle reden zu müssen.

Unabgesprochen schloss Boerne seine Tür auf und sie gingen beide zu ihm in die Wohnung. Thiel schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich und spürte schon, wie Boerne ihn von hinten an der Hüfte anfasste.

„Nee, nee, lassense ma, wir müssen erstmal reden.“ Er schaute dem anderen ins Gesicht und Boerne zog eine Schnute.

„Och Herr Thiel, kommen Sie schon. Worüber denn reden? Das ist doch auch gar nicht ihr Spezialgebiet.“ Und er versuchte Thiel wieder an sich heranzuziehen, doch der wehrte sich, schubste Boerne etwas unsanft beiseite und stampfte ins Wohnzimmer. Mann, war der andere nur betrunken und wollte rummachen? Oder war das hier was Ernstes? Das musste man doch vorher klären, oder? Thiel fasste sich in den Nacken und rieb die Hand vor und zurück. Jetzt dachte er schon wie eine Frau. Aber ihm war das hier einfach zu wichtig, um eine mögliche Beziehung aufs Spiel zu setzen, wegen einer betrunkenen Nacht.

Boerne war ihm zum Wohnzimmer gefolgt und lehnte jetzt mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen. Thiel blieb ihm gegenüber stehen und sie sahen sich einen Moment an. Dann schüttelte Boerne den Kopf.

„Wenn Sie es sich anders überlegt haben, dann muss ich Ihnen leider sagen, dass ich das nicht kampflos zulassen werde, Herr Thiel.“ Boernes Gesicht war hart. Und er klang jetzt überhaupt nicht mehr beschwipst. „Ich habe verdammt lange darauf gewartet, dass Sie endlich aus Ihrem stahlgepanzerten Schneckenhaus kriechen und ich werde es nicht hinnehmen, dass sie mir hier einfach die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen ...“ Boerne drückte sich jetzt vom Türrahmen ab und fuchtelte mit den Händen in der Luft herum. „Ich meine nicht die Tür vor der Nase, ich meine ... na Sie wissen schon.“ Und damit ging er an Thiel vorbei aufs Sofa zu und ließ sich völlig unerwartet kindisch darauf fallen und verschränkte erneut die Arme.

Thiel atmete innerlich ein wenig auf. Klang doch erstmal ganz gut soweit. Er drehte sich zu Boerne um, der ihn immer noch nicht ansah, sondern auf den Fernseher starrte, der aber überhaupt gar nicht lief und nur eine schwarze Oberfläche zeigte. Aber vielleicht beruhigte ihn das ja trotzdem irgendwie. Thiel stellte sich so, dass Boerne den Fernseher nicht mehr sehen konnte und somit gezwungen war ihn anzuschauen. Boernes Augen verweilten aber konsequent irgendwo in Höhe seiner Knie und nahmen nicht den langen Weg in sein Gesicht auf sich.

„Mann, Boerne, ich will doch hier gar keine Türen zuschlagen. Ich will doch ...“ Thiel atmete noch einmal tief ein. Reden war wirklich nicht sein Spezialgebiet. „Ich will doch nur ... wissen, ob das hier irgendwie so ne Knutscherei ist oder ... eben mehr. Und wenn mehr, dann was genau.“ Er grub die Hände in die Taschen seiner Jeans und kreiste einmal mit dem Kopf um seinen Hals. Das war alles verdammt zäh und nervig hier. Und eigentlich wollte er jetzt auch lieber einfach nur Küssen ohne darüber nachzudenken, was das vielleicht bedeutete.

Wenigstens schaute Boerne ihn jetzt endlich richtig an.

„Das wissen Sie nicht?“ Er klang ernsthaft überrascht.

„Was weiß ich nicht?“ Jetzt war Thiel nicht mehr auf der Höhe des Geschehens.

„Sie wollen mir jetzt ernsthaft erzählen, dass Sie nicht wissen, dass ich ... dass ...“ Boerne rieb sich mit den Fingern unter der Brille über die Augen. „Thiel, ich ... habe schon seit sehr langer Zeit das Bedürfnis ... uh, das klingt ja furchtbar.“ Boerne sprang auf und fing an im Wohnzimmer auf und ab zu laufen, dann blieb er wieder vor dem anderen stehen. „Thiel, ich ... zu keinem Zeitpunkt habe ich – wie Sie es so schön ausdrückten – „nur Knutschen“ wollen. Das muss Ihnen doch auch klar sein.“ Boerne nahm seine Brille ab und fing an sie etwas nervös auf Staub und Flecken zu betrachten. Thiel sagte nichts. Er wusste nicht genau, was er sagen sollte. Aber musste er doch auch nicht. Oder? Boerne wusste ja wohl, dass er auch mehr wollte. Musste er doch wissen. Thiel schaute auf seine Schuhe. Natürlich konnte Boerne das nicht wissen. Wie auch. Er würde es sagen müssen.

„Boerne ...“ Sie schauten sich jetzt an und Thiel meinte es im Raum vor Anspannung knistern zu hören. Und er konnte es nicht sagen. Wusste nicht wie. Boerne stand ein paar Schritte von ihm weg und er spürte den Zug ... spürte, dass er Körperkontakt wollte. Aber wie umarmte man einen Mann, der einen halben Kopf größer war als man selbst und zudem ... na ja, eben ein Mann? Umarmten Männer sich zärtlich? Vermutlich schon, aber er hatte es noch nie gemacht. Aber bis vor einer halben Stunde hatte er auch noch nie einen Mann geküsst und das war ja auch nicht so schlecht gelaufen.

Er trat auf Boerne zu und legte ein wenig ungelenk die Arme um seine Schultern und drückte ihn an sich. Mehr ein kumpelhafter Druck eigentlich, aber Boerne atmete aus, als wenn Thiel gerade die Luft aus einer Tupperdose gedrückt hatte und wand seine Arme sofort um Thiels Hüfte, schmiegte sich an ihn und legte sein Gesicht in die Beuge zwischen Thiels Schulter und Hals. Aus der eher kumpelhaften Umarmung war jetzt eine warme Einheit geworden. Ihre Körper passten sich aneinander an und Thiel schloss die Augen. War doch gar nicht so schwer.

Was sie allerdings tun würden, sobald er die Augen wieder öffnete und dass da draußen ja auch noch eine Welt war, der das, was hier drinnen gerade passierte erklärt werden wollte, darüber versuchte er jetzt erstmal nicht nachzudenken. Na ja, zumindest bis Boerne dann anfing seinen Rücken zu streicheln und die weiche Haut an seinem Hals zu küssen.

„Frank.“ Boerne murmelte seinen Namen zwischen zwei Küssen und seine Lippen wurden immer drängender auf seiner Haut. Thiel ließ Boerne küssen. Versuchte ihm dabei zu zeigen, dass er nichts dagegen hatte und streichelte den anderen, wo er mit seinen kurzen Armen eben so rankam.

Jetzt suchte Boerne wieder nach seinen Lippen und sie küssten sich erneut. Und es fühlte sich genauso unfassbar markerschütternd an, wie vorhin – aber im Gegensatz zu vorhin war er jetzt nicht gelähmt vor Überraschung, sondern entspannte sich immer mehr und ließ sich widerstandslos von Boerne die Jacke über die Schultern ausziehen.

„Frank.“ Sein Name wieder gegen seine Lippen geatmet.

„Mann, Boerne ...“ Weiter wusste er nicht und er vermutete ganz stark, dass es auch völlig egal war. Seine Zunge sprach doch eh schon das aus, was er sagen wollte. Nur eben nicht mit Worten.

Irgendwo in seinem Kopf bekam er mit, dass Boerne angefangen hatte sich selber auszuziehen. Aber erst als das Oberhemd bereits komplett aufgeknöpft war, reagierte er darauf und ließ seine Hände gierig unter den Stoff zu beiden Seiten von Boernes Brustkorb gleiten. Die Haut war weich und warm und fühlte sich Thiels Meinung nach enorm gut an. Genau so weich und warm wie er es von Frauen kannte. Natürlich spürte er Boernes Bart beim Küssen und er wusste ja auch, dass er sich nicht in eine Frau verliebt hatte, aber in seinem Körper fühlte es sich genauso an. Die gleiche Erregung, die er noch von früher kannte. Früher. Es war schon unfassbar lange her, dass er das letzte Mal gemeinsam mit einem anderen Menschen erregt war. Und er konnte spüren, dass Boerne es war.

„Herr Thiel!“ Boernes Stimme klang streng und Thiel fror mitten in der Bewegung ein. Was war denn jetzt los?

„Könnten Sie bitte das Denken unterlassen und sich stattdessen auf mich konzentrieren?“ Jetzt hob Boerne ein wenig herausfordernd das Kinn und lächelte ihn mit einem Mundwinkel an. Und da merkte Thiel erst, dass er Boerne nur noch festhielt und nicht mehr streichelte, und dass er auch nicht mehr geküsst hatte, sondern nur noch geküsst worden war.

Das wollte er doch eigentlich gar nicht. Er wollte Boerne doch zeigen, dass das hier eben keine Eintagsgefühle waren. Keine Sonnenschein, der schnell wieder hinter den Wolken verschwand. Dass er das hier schon lange gewollt, davon geträumt, es sich vorgestellt hatte. Dass er Sehnsucht nach Boernes Händen gehabt hatte, wie schon lange nicht mehr nach irgend etwas.

„Könnten wir uns bitte duzen, Boerne.“ Thiel versuchte so genervt zu klingen wie immer, aber es ging nicht. Er klang eher ein wenig amüsiert. Vermutlich weil seine Hände immer noch an Boernes Hüfte lagen und er Boernes Interesse durch die dünne Anzughose hindurch spüren konnte. „Sonst komm ich mir noch komischer vor als eh schon.“

„Sie ... du kommst dir komisch vor?“ Jetzt wurde Boerne doch wieder ein wenig unsicher. Thiel verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, dass er einfach in solchen Situationen immer wieder das falsche sagte. Das war schon damals bei Susanne so gewesen.

„Nein. Mann Boerne, ich mein‘ ja nur. Wir sollten uns duzen, wenn wir planen auf absehbare Zeit miteinander unanständige Dinge zu tun. Das ist doch sonst total blöd.“

„Ach, planen wir das denn?“ Jetzt klang Boerne wieder amüsiert und der Schatten, der gerade noch auf seinem Gesicht gelegen hatte, war wieder verschwunden. Sonne und Wolken, so würde es vermutlich immer zwischen ihnen sein.

„Also, ich plane das zumindest.“ Thiel fuhr jetzt mit seinen beiden Händen, die immer noch an Boernes Hüfte gelegen hatten unter dessen Hosenbund und umfasste Boernes Hintern. Der andere trug enganliegende Boxershorts, die Thiel sehr mochte. Dann drückte er Boerne an sich und hob eine Augenbraue.

Boerne lächelte ihn jetzt ein wenig von oben her an und zog dann seine Lippen ein wenig zusammen, so wie er es oft tat. Immer machte der andere so einen kleinen Kussmund. Nur ein wenig. Und Thiel beschloss diesmal die Einladung anzunehmen. Er streckte sich zu Boerne hoch und küsste ihn kurz auf die Lippen.

„Ich würd‘ ja gern mal dein Bett probefahren.“ Thiel wurde selbst ein wenig rot, als er das sagte, aber da musste er jetzt durch. Boerne schaute ihn jetzt auch schon nicht mehr spitzbübisch an, sondern irgendwie hungrig. Er sog die Luft durch die Nase ein und seine Nasenflügel weiteten sich ein wenig. Im nächsten Moment wurden Thiels Handgelenke gepackt und aus der Anzughose entfernt. Aber Boerne ließ ihn nicht wieder los, sondern zog ihn stattdessen direkt an einer Hand hinter sich her zum Schlafzimmer. Sein offenes Oberhemd flatterte dabei ein wenig hinter ihm her und Thiel fand das ganz ausgesprochen anregend.

Boerne hatte einfach viel zu lange Beine und Thiel kam sich ein wenig albern vor, als er so hinter dem anderen herstolperte und versuchte ihm nicht in die Hacken zu treten. Seit sie sich bei Vaddern auf dem Sofa geküsst hatten, war das Zepter in dieser Regentschaft immer wieder zwischen ihnen hin und her gewechselt. Und eigentlich gefiel es ihm, dass Boerne auch mal die Führung übernahm. Vor allem gefiel ihm dessen Enthusiasmus. Der hatte ihm schon immer gefallen. Immer seit Boerne ihn praktisch am allerersten Tag damit völlig überrannt hatte. Und dabei hatte Thiel ihn ja eigentlich niedergeschlagen. Aber Boerne hatte ihn trotzdem völlig geplättet. So jemanden hatte er vorher noch nie getroffen.

Und jetzt stolperte er ein wenig unbeholfen hinter diesem Mann hinterher in dessen Schlafzimmer in der vollen Absicht heute nacht noch extrem unanständige Dinge miteinander zu tun, die er aber nicht mehr im geringsten unanständig fand, sondern sehr wünschenswert.

Wieder in der Wirklichkeit stand er jetzt vor Boernes großem Doppelbett und der andere zog sich das Hemd vom Oberkörper und den Reißverschluss seiner Hose auf und er drückte bei sich auch wieder auf Play und zog die Schuhe von den Füßen und knöpfte seine Jeans auf. Irgendwie blieb er dann aber auf halbem Weg in seinem Pulli stecken, weil er den Reißverschluss am Kragen nicht weit genug aufgemacht hatte bevor er sich das Ding über den Kopf gezogen hatte und Boerne musste helfen, was er mit einem frechen Lachen dann auch tat. Als Thiel mit völlig verstrubbelten Haaren wieder aus seinem Pullover auftauchte, lachte Boerne noch mehr und fing dann an ihm mit seinen Händen durch die Haare zu fahren, um sie wieder zu glätten.

Nach ein paar Sekunden war das Lächeln aus Boernes Gesicht wieder verschwunden und durch den hungrigen Ausdruck von vorhin ersetzt worden. Die Hände strichen immer noch durch Thiels Haare aber jetzt war der Kontakt ein anderer. Sehnsüchtiger. Verlangender. Und dann rahmte Boerne Thiels Gesicht mit seinen Händen und hob ein wenig sein Kinn, so dass sie sich wieder küssen konnten. Boerne schob eine Hand unter Thiels T-Shirt und griff nach der warmen Haut an seiner Hüfte.

Gemeinsam zogen sie sich bis auf die Boxershorts aus und schlüpften unter die Decke. Im ersten Moment wusste Thiel nicht, was er jetzt machen sollte, aber dann beschloss er küssen ging immer und zog Boerne wieder eng zu sich heran. Der andere schien das gleiche gedacht zu haben und sie lagen in enger Umarmung aneinander und küssten sich. Irgendwann richtete Thiel sich ein wenig auf und beugte sich mit dem Oberkörper leicht über Boernes, so dass der andere jetzt flach mit dem Rücken auf der Matratze lag.

„Was muss ich machen?“ Thiel blätterte durch Boernes Augen, aber er fand die Antwort auf seine Frage nicht.

„Ich weiß nicht.“ Boerne sah jetzt ein wenig entschuldigend drein.

„Wie du weißt nicht? Du bist doch Arzt.“ Thiel war verdutzt.

„Na, also, hören Sie mal. Nur weil ich Mediziner – wohlgemerkt Rechtsmediziner – bin, heißt das doch noch lange nicht, dass ich mich mit ... na, mit sowas auskenne.“ Boernes Gesicht nahm einen beleidigten Ausdruck an.

„Mann Boerne, jetzt hör auf mich zu Siezen. Ich mein das ja auch nicht böse, ich dachte nur ... du wüsstest wie das geht.“

„Weiß ich aber nicht.“ Boerne versuchte jetzt unbekümmert zu klingen, was ihm aber nicht ganz gelang, weil ein kleiner enttäuschter Unterton sich in seine Stimme eingeschlichen hatte, der den ganzen Akkord ruinierte.

„Ist ja in Ordnung ... muss ja auch nicht gleich jetzt sein.“ Thiel strich so sanft wie er konnte mit seinem Daumen über Boernes Wange und der andere entspannte sich wieder ein wenig.

„Bisschen Zeit haben wir ja noch ...“ Thiel grinste frech und Boerne hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue. Dann drückte er Thiel an den Schultern herum, so dass der andere jetzt auf dem Rücken lag. Und legte sich dann in der gleichen Position wie Thiel eben bei ihm über seinen Brustkorb.

Thiel grinste immer noch und hob dann wieder eine Hand an Boernes Wange.

„Geht ja auch anders.“ Murmelte Boerne leise gegen seine Lippen und sie öffneten gleichzeitig ihren Mund, um den anderen einzulassen. Boerne streichelte Thiels Rücken entlang bis zum Hintern und zog ihn noch enger an sich heran und Thiel zuckte zu seiner Verteidigung auch kaum weg, als sie sich in ihrer Erregung berührten. Das war völliges Neuland für ihn und – vermutlich – für Boerne auch.

Er spürte wie Boernes Glied an sein eigenes stieß, immer noch durch die schützenden Boxershorts getrennt, und in seinem Kopf ging es drunter und drüber. Wollte er das? Alles in ihm grölte „Ja“, wie beim Fußball die Fans in der Ostkurve. Na gut, dann mal Augen zu und durch, dachte er. Glücklicherweise hatte er ja die Augen eh schon geschlossen. Mit einer Hand strich er über Boernes Hüftknochen und dann nach vorne zwischen ihre Körper. Boerne löste sich beim Kontakt von Thiels Hand mit seiner Erektion überrascht aus dem Kuss und einen Moment sahen sie sich fragend an.

Damit hatte er jetzt nicht gerechnet. Vielleicht war es Boerne, der gar nicht wollte, dass er ihn so intim anfasste? Aber dann nickte der andere – noch etwas verwundert, aber doch entschieden – und Thiel rieb seine Handfläche über Boernes Boxershorts. Er spürte, wie der andere in dem Moment noch weiter anschwoll und dann klinkte sich sein Gehirn aus und er ließ sich einfach treiben.

Irgendwann war seine Hand dann automatisch unter die Boxershorts gerutscht und umfasste Boernes Glied jetzt fest und sicher. Er wusste ja von sich selbst, dass es am meisten Spaß machte, wenn der andere nicht zögerlich war. Zum allerersten Mal spürte er das erregte Glied eines anderen Mannes zwischen seinen Fingern und er konnte kaum glauben wie sehr ihn das Gefühl selber erregte, wie sehr der Gedanke daran, was er jetzt gerade tat, ihm das Kribbeln durch den Körper schoss. Und seine Küsse wurden immer drängender.

Er rieb sein eigenes Glied an Boernes Hüfte, während er den anderen stimulierte. Ersticktes Keuchen kam aus Boernes Mund und Thiel wurde von einem inneren Drang gepackt, drückte Boerne härter in die Matratze, rutschte fast auf ihn drauf. Er wollte so wahnsinnig gerne in ihn eindringen. Natürlich ging das jetzt nicht, aber er wollte. Wollte spüren, wie er mit seiner Erektion in Boernes Innerem gefangen war. Die Verbundenheit spüren, die Wärme seines Körpers, der Atem laut in seinen Ohren.

Seine Hand wurde immer schneller, aber die engen Boxershorts machten es schwierig und er drückte sich kurz aus dem Kuss hoch, um Boerne die Unterhose runterzuziehen. Gesehen hatte er das erregte Glied eines anderen Mannes auch noch nie. Boerne war nicht groß, aber schön geformt und rosig. Wirklich schön, dachte Thiel, obwohl er eigentlich irgendwann im Fußballverein unter der Dusche mal beschlossen hatte gar nichts über die Geschlechtsteile anderer Männer zu denken.

Schnell schloss er seine Hand wieder um Boernes Schaft, damit der andere nicht aus dem Strudel der Erregung herausgerissen wurde und bewegte sich zügig aber nicht zu schnell. Weiter oben hatte Boerne sich schon aus dem Küssen ausgeklinkt, den Kopf nach hinten ins Kissen gedrückt und sein Atem ging härter. Er war gleich soweit.

„Frank.“ Boerne klang erstickt, fast gequält. Er stöhnte noch einmal auf und Thiels Hand wurde schneller. Boerne murmelte mittlerweile nur noch unverständlichen Kram in halben Wörtern und Thiels Augen versuchten gleichzeitig in Boernes Gesicht zu schauen und auf sein Glied, was nicht möglich war. Schließlich entschied er sich für das Gesicht. Er wollte sehen, wie Boerne die Kontrolle verlor.

„Komme.“ Mehr brachte Boerne nicht mehr zustande und Thiel wollte sich jede Bewegung, jede Regung in Boernes Gesicht einprägen. Die Art, wie seine Nase sich ein wenig kraus zog und der Mund sich öffnete. Die Augen fest zugekniffen und mit seinen Händen in das Laken gekrallt. Thiel küsste die Unterseite von Boernes Kiefer und rieb mit seiner Hand noch weiter, bis Boerne den letzten keuchenden Atemstoß hatte entweichen lassen und sein Körper sich wieder entspannte. Dann ließ der andere sich wieder in die Kissen sinken und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Boernes Augen waren immer noch geschlossen, aber Thiel konnte nicht warten, bis Boerne sich wieder erholte hatte. Schnell rutschte er mit einem Bein über Boernes Oberschenkel, setzte sich auf ihn drauf und griff nach seiner eigenen Erektion, die mittlerweile fast schmerzhaft hart war. Der andere war zu erschöpft, um aktiv teilzunehmen, aber legte eine warme Hand auf Thiels Oberschenkel, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er bei ihm war.

„Gott, Boerne.“ Thiel musste sich mit der freien Hand aufstützen. Seine Hand ging schneller und schneller, bis er selbst das Gefühl hatte sich wie ein Karussell zu drehen. Noch einmal presste er Boernes Namen durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne und dann kam er auch schon über die weiche Haut an Boernes Bauch. Mit jedem Schub keuchte er noch einmal auf und als es vorbei war, senkte er den Kopf und wartete, bis das Blut wieder durch seinen ganzen Körper floss.

Erschöpft rutschte er von Boerne runter auf die Matratze und sie lagen etwas verschwitzt und ausgepumpt nebeneinander. Boerne drehte sich auf die Seite, strich ihm sanft eine blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und ließ noch einmal seinen Daumen an Thiels Wange entlanggleiten. Thiels Augen schweiften über Boernes Gesicht und fingen sich dann in dessen Augen wie ein Schmetterling im Netz. Das dunkle grün leuchtete wie ein Herbstwald, warmes braun rankte sich um die Pupille und Thiel wusste in dem Moment, dass er sich tatsächlich unfassbar verliebt hatte.

 


End file.
